Back From Hell
by Nothing In Blood
Summary: 5 years after Johnny surprising death, Squee relaxes in his home. Meanwhile, Pepito follows the Right Of Passage..... Rated for language. R&R.
1. chapter 1

Warning: illegal drug usage, murder, swear word, flash backs, an insane writer with odd grammar and spelling …… you see where Im going with this, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny or Squee, or any of the other wonderful characters in this fucked up story. Only this plot line is mine.

Ages:

Squee: 25

Pepito: 24

Johnny: 36 (do the five years he is dead in this story count?)

Enjoy the craziness

Soft puffs of smoke flowed from the open window into the dark night. A thin, pale hand held a hand-rolled cigarette between their fingers as the owner of said hand looked out into the great sky. The dark blankness was haunting, sucking in anyone who looked up at it.

Returning the cigarette to thin lips, large round eyes closed and inhaled the smoke. He slowly took the blunt from his mouth and set his hand on the windowsill, still staring up at the sky when his eyes finally opened. The smoke within him burned and he let it flow from him freely.

Todd, aka Squee looked out into the darkness, letting his mind spin under the drug. His scenes were numbed and he relaxed for now. As he let his mind soak in another hit, he ran a hand though his flat, thick black hair. It was greasy and dirty from not being washed in a week or so. His finger trailed down his round face. It too was greasy and dirty, but he could care less for his appearance. His parents didn't live with him anymore so he didn't care.

Squee chuckled slightly. _My parents don't live at all._ He laughed a dry evil laugh, remembering his parents last few monuments. As his slinger fingers placed the blunt on his lips again he remember theses day.

(Flashback)

_Today was suppose to be a day were people get you a great gift ands send u out for life on a great set of wings. Not Squee's "loving" parents. For Squee's 18th birthday, they tore though his stuff. Clothing flying around his room as his stoner mother ripped her way though, searching for the drugs she knew he must have._

_"What the fuck are you doing in my room, mother?" the last word laced with ice. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "I know you stole my pills, brother. I want them back." She said before returning to destroying his room._

'God she is so stoned.' _Squee thought, picking up a book by his bed and propped his long legs up on the stand of his bed. _

_Suddenly, his father burst into the room with such force that his made the mirror on the wall shatter. "Todd, get out. Your 18 now, go knock-up your own bitch and ruin your life like I did." he said in his bitter tone, dragging his tripping wife out of the room before screaming to Todd he had five minutes to get his shit together before he came after him with the flame thrower._

_Squee leaned out the window towards 777. He threw a rock that sat on his windowsill at the window across, hitting the wood. Soon a hand approached the creak in the wood and a pair of dark eyes met the other crake._

_"Its time Johnny. Want to help me kill my parents?" Squee said in a cheerful voice. A sly smile creaked behind the wood and within seconds it seemed, Johnny appeared on his window._

(End of flashback)

He remembered Johnny as best he could. Johnny had died later that year. The police had finally caught him after ten years of murder that Squee knew of. They beat him, shot him to death, and burned his body to rid the chances for him to come back. But before they buried him in his own back yard, the cocky policemen beat him again; break many of his bones.

Of course, later that night Squee caught those same cops and strangled them for not showing respect to his former friend and mentor.

Squee chuckled to himself and was alarmed by the grumbling of his stomach. He finally moved towards the kitchen in search of some grub that his growling stomach was staving for.

* * *

"I have been ruling over this place for more years then I care to express." Said a silky voice of Satan. He spun a thin long hand in the air. "I have many children in my day; but you, my dear Pepito, are the only one to survive. All the others were exorcised and killed in one way or another. I have lost the many kids in the millions of years I was a teen." A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"The fact that I actually love your mother had something to do with it. And that you were conceived the old fashion way instead of the old raining sperm down on them and suddenly get them knocked up." Satan smirked and his lean antichrist son looked back from the window with disgust on his face.

"TMI dad." he said calmly before placing his forehead on the glass. He stared down at the metropolis-like streets of hell. The city had the dirty thick air of Pittsburgh but the structure of New York City. The people that found themselves stuck here are now miserable to know that their former master is going to be replaced by his son. _Perfect._

"Anyways," Satan said as he walked to where his son stood. He placed a thin hand on his shoulder. "This is now yours, my son. All of hell is yours, do with it what you would like. I don't care what you do. But you have the reasonability of hell for the next thousand years at least. Or at least till you get a heir of your own." Satan chuckled to himself, knowing soon his son would be up to the same mischief he was in at his age, if he wasn't already.

"All mine. Its all mine." he whispered into the glass. He scanned his brain, looking for something interesting and fun to pull now that hell was in his control. An evil grin snaked across his lips.

He walked from the window and toward the large black desk that sat in the middle of the room. He stepped on the round platform and found what he was looking for sitting right on the desk. Old, large books with decades of were and tear upon. The cover had some old writing. He knew that it meant _the damned_ so he didn't need to read it. He flipped open the book and looked for a certain page.

Satan watched from the window as something dawned on his sons face. He stood up straight and pointed his finger at the book and suddenly the pages flew and landed on a page.

That antichrist read overt the page. His evil grin only grew wider as he scanned the list. This page held the list of the "extreme dammed". This list include Jack the Ripper, the Juggernaut, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and a certain homicidal manic by the name of Johnny C.

With another flick of his finger, the book levitated to a large copier by the edge of the room. He placed the box down and covered it quickly. He reached for the button and pressed it, getting a bright light.

When he lifted the book again, the page was blank. With a smirk the antichrist spoke. "Now the fun begins."

* * *

Squee walked around in his kitchen, looking for something to eat but found nothing. A suddenly smash of glass echoed the empty house. Squee turned himself towards the sound, walking towards the room. He heard rushing of something within the room in front of him. His own.

Grabbing a bat from the doorway, he pushed the door open and got ready to swing. He stood in the doorway, dumbfounded and stared at the thing that sat on his bed.

A body slumped over on his bed was covered in burns, dried blood, and dirt. What was left of his hair was thin and his face was covered in massive burns. There were large scabs and bruises covering most of his body, which was visible above the waist. This person was extremely skinny, bones sticking out in many directions, some cant be the natural direction. This person, or thing, smelled like a rotted corpus. Suddenly the head of this body moved up and looked at Squee.

"Hello Squee." Said a thick voice, raw and hoarse. "Nice to see you again." At the sound of this voice, Squee's naturally wide eyes went wider. The bat slipped from his hand and fell to the floor.

"Johnny? What the fuck you doing here? I thought you were finally died?!" he screamed at his old friend. The body shrugged. "I guess your bud Pepito finally got hell to himself and sent me back. But I bet Im not the only one." Johnny lifted a badly burned hand and placed a few pills in his mouth.

"Hey!" Squee exclaimed. "What are you doing? Those are my pills!"

"Hey, I just got returned to a body that was shot, beaten, burned, and beaten again. You see how much pain your in when you come back to that." He said, after swallowing the pills and looking around the room.

"Why don't I get dressed and we can go down and get a Cherry Frezzie?" Johnny asked. Squee shrugged. "Sure, that sounds cool."

* * *

Reviews would be nice. And if you wanna flame, go ahead, ill give them to Pepito and he can make poisoned smores for the people of hell. Tell me if you guys want more. I could probably pull more from my head if you wanted more. 


	2. chapter 2

Johnny and Todd strolled down the dark streets and stared out into the sky. Squee's thick boots echoed on the road as Johnny's thin lace-up ones were softly following. The streets were bare, with just emptiness on either side of them like they were all by themselves in the world.

Or maybe this is just what the drugs were making them think. Johnny blinked and focused on the sigh above him. It was blurry but readable but he couldn't make it out completely. _Yup it's the drugs_.

"So Nny," Squee started, staring out into darkness. "What was hell like for 5 years?" Johnny smirked slightly. "Well, a lot of the people I have killed when I was alive were there, so I was killing them all over again. I was quite fun though, killing somebody then killing them again."

They laughed and continued. "I met up with some other killers down there and they were all cool. But some of them, like Freddy, were really annoying. Too bad he's just a dream and you can't kill him even in hell. I would have cut his head off."

Squee and Nny stepped into the coffee shop that seemed to just appear next to them out of nowhere. After they settled down in the corner Squee looked around for a second, trying to figure out why it looks so familiar.

"So my little Squee, what have you done since my unfortunate departure?" Johnny smiled as he watched Squee's mind work to understand the large words he used. Finally it looked like it clicked in his brain.

"Oh nothing. Shit has been boring here since you died. Oh by the way, are you real? Or are you a nightmare of mine that has come alive?" Squee asked before reaching in his pocket.

"Im indeed real and alive. What's that?" Nny stared at the small bear in Squee's hands before he handed it over to him. It was black, worn from being held in a pocket for the past year. His round eyes had been cut flat and into squares and he had a star shaped stitching on his chest. There were deep stitches up the back and two lone safety pins stuck from his round left ear.

"Is this Shmee?" he handed the teddy bear back. Squee's long figures ran over the short hair on the bear's head. "Yup, the new and improved Shmee. The stuffing of the old Shmee, but the body of a new and improved bear. Shmee doesn't talk to me much anymore, but you know everyone and a while after you died he would comfort me." he said softly.

"That's why this place looks familiar!" Nny shouted in a second of intelligence. Squee raise an eyebrow in question. "Huh?"

"This is were that cocky cop shot me!" Nny looked around at the face that held odd looks on their face toward him. He smirked and they looked away. Squee laughed softly at bear and stared in its eyes deeply, as if it held the memory of that night.

(Flashback, again)

_Squee sat in the corner of the café, sipping of a cup of coffee and looked over the scene. Blood and body parts littered the floor, some still moving. He looked up from his cup to his mentor Nny cutting a girl's eyes out. "Your contacts don't match your purse."_

_"Your really running out of reasons aren't you?" Squee said with a laugh. Nny whipped his face from the specs of blood and grabbed the cup out of his hand, taking a large sip. "Well if you hadn't dragged me out here to get coffee, I wouldn't have to think of excuses." With one last gulp of coffee, Nny handed the cup back._

_"Looks like we got a runner." Nny said, looking at the girl running out of the café, screaming loudly and high pitched. "You want that one and ill take this one." He said, pointing to the man to his right who was crawling away from them after having his legs stabbed. Squee nodded, setting his coffee down and reaching for a knife that he keep in his boot._

_He crawled over the numerous bodies and parts that were sprawled out on the floor. The floor had so much blood that you couldn't see the black and white patterned tile. He continued his way out of the café just in time to see the girl duck in an ally, thinking she was safe. He slowly walked up to the ally, carrying his knife. Her panting echoed the ally and the closer he got he could swear he heard a heartbeat._

_A sixth sense told him she was standing right against the edge. As he was within three feet of the ally, he ran and pinned the poor girl to the wall. Tears streamed down her face. "Please don't kill me. No."_

_Squee laughed at the girl. "You laughed at me and called me a fag cause I was talking to my friend. If it were just that, I would forget it. But no, spiting on me was the kicker. Sorry but I have to kill you." The girl continued to sob and fight against him but he kept her pinned. "Hey think of it this way. You don't have to worry about getting killed, you'll already be dead." And with this, he shoved the knife, thought her throat and dug it into her brain._

_Just as he let the body drop onto the ground, a shotgun fired in the café shop. Squee ran as fast as he could to the shop, knowing full well that Johnny only used guns when he had to, but they weren't his favorite. When he stood in the doorway, he watched a buff officer beat the bloody remains of his mentor before firing another bullet into his skull. Brains splattered the floor beside him. The cop stood and studied his work before calling for back up…Squee ran quickly toward his house, just as Johnny had told him to as a kid… _

(Flashback over)

"That was one fucked up night." Nny exclaimed as he looked around and remembered each body in detail.

"Yeah. That cocky pig. Trying to be top dog in the force by killing u. too bad he mysteriously disappeared shortly after your burial." Squee smirked. "Ok, Todd, I know that smirk. How did you kill him?"

"Oh I just waited till he was the only one out there and went up behind him and wrapped a clothes line around his neck a few times till he turned blue and dragged him into the tunnel of your house. Tired him up and left him there for a few days. Then came back and burned him up while he was still alive." Squee laughed. "Ain't payback a bitch?"

Nny snickered. He gazed around and something popped back into his skull. "Hey I thought we were going for brain freezes?" Squee smirked, he had totally forgot about that. "I know, I forgot, anyways, this place just kind of appeared. So we walked in." he chuckled softly as he stood to walk out the door.

"Besides, this place sucks" he said loudly as he walked to the door, Nny following behind him. At the table to the right of him, a skinny white guy snorted at them. "You got something to say to me or my friend?" Nny asked in a calm voice towards the annoying human.

"Yeah, you fags can get a room and stay there. Leave your cocksucking options there." He said before returning to his table companion. Nny twitched slightly and looked over to Squee who materialized right next to him. Johnny reached into his long boot and pulled out a 10" long curved blade, extra sharp and rested the pointed tip on the Adams apple of the offending human.

"Squee, did you bring your knife with you?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the frightened humans face. Soon a straight 12" blade pressed against the skin just below the tip of the other. "I never leave home without it. I guess we'll be late getting the brain freezes. Its 15 till 2."

"That's more then enough time." Nny said with an evil grin before slicing the Adams apple in half.

Five minutes later, a pair of black clad men walked from the café. Johnny in a new black jacket prior owned to the victim. They walked along the edges of the room. Squee glance down at his watch. "Its almost 2, dude. Were not gonna make it."

"Oh don't worry Squee, we can get them to turn on the machines."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. I had a bad case of writers block, but its better now. I should have the other story updated soon

Ok, just so you know, this story writes itself. I have no clue when the next chapter could go up because I have to wait until Im in school to think of something. (When my mind wonders, I think up stories like this). But when I have the next chapter written, then ill post it, till then, just enjoy my other written stuff.


End file.
